


Awkward Questions

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Leanne wants to know what kissing is.  February 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Questions

“Nealuuuuchi! Nealuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuchi!” Leanne called out.

“I’m here, Lady Leanne!” Nealuchi answered, hugging the young heron. “What is it you need?”

“I saw these two herons doing something _really_ weird,” she answered, beaming up at him.

“Really? What were they doing?” he asked as he let go of her.

She shrugged. “Well, I dunno what it’s called, but it was something like this…”

Then she kissed him.

“L-Lady Leanne!” the raven stammered. “What are you – ack!”

“At least I think that’s how they did it,” she added innocently.

“…”

“So what _was_ that?” she queried.

Nealuchi sighed. “Err… perhaps you should go ask your father.”

“Um, okay!” she chirped. “Bye, Nealuchi! I’ll come back and teach you all about it!”

“…Oh dear,” he muttered to himself.  


* * *

  
“Faaather!” Leanne shouted.

Lorazieh smiled at her. “Yes, my child?”

“What’s _this_?” she asked, leaning up to kiss him on the lips.

“What’s – mmph!” he squeaked.

“…There, done,” she announced.

“Um, well…” he began uneasily.

“I asked Nealuchi, but he doesn’t know,” Leanne added.

“Well, it’s a difficult thing to explain…” he tried.

She waited. “…”

“…”

“…Father?” she asked, poking him.

He didn’t respond. “…”

“He fainted…” She sighed. “ _Now_ who’s going to tell me?”  


* * *

  
“Brooother! Big brother Reyson!” Leanne shrieked.

“Sister? What’s wrong?” Reyson asked, concerned.

She pouted. “No one seems to know what _this_ is!” she complained, kissing him.

“S-Sister! Ack! _Please_ stop!” he stuttered, blushing.

“Um, okay,” she answered innocently.

He breathed a sigh of relief. “Phew…”

“So what _is_ that?” she continued.

“Uh…” he started. “Um…”

“Oh, never mind,” she said impatiently. “I’ll go ask Lillia.”

His eyes widened as she ran off. “…oh no…”  


* * *

  
“Sister! Sister! Sister Lillia!” the young heron yelled.

“Sister Leanne?” Lillia asked.

Leanne took a breath. “I asked Nealuchi and Father and Reyson and no one, no one at all, knows what _this_ is!” she whined as she pulled her elder sister to her for a kiss.

“L-Leanne!” Lillia squeaked, prying Leanne off her.

“I saw two herons doing that earlier today,” Leanne explained.

“…Were they both women?” Lillia queried.

“Huh? Uh, one was a man. Why, is it important?” Leanne replied innocently.

Lillia sighed. “…I’m going to regret saying this, but… go ask Naesala.”

“Okay!” Leanne chirped. “Do you think he’ll know?”

“…Yes. Yes, I think he will,” the oldest sister said simply.

Leanne giggled. “Okay! Bye, Lillia!”  


* * *

  
“Naesala!” Leanne called out.

He flew down to her. “Hello, Leanne.”

“So. What’s this?” she asked bluntly as she kissed him.

“!” Surprised, but not at all displeased, he returned the kiss.

“…Um, that was a bit longer than I meant…” she murmured when it was done.

He smirked. “…Heh.”

“Anyway. The question?” she pressed.

He blinked, confused. “What question?”

“ _What did I just do_?” she repeated in an exasperated tone of voice. “Father and Nealuchi and Brother and Sister don’t know! What is that?”

“…Well, you see, Leanne, it’s like this…” he explained.  


* * *

  
“…and that’s all you need to know about that,” Naesala concluded.

“Wow, thanks, Naesala! You’re the greatest!” Leanne told him with wide eyes.

He chuckled. “Don’t mention it.”

“I’m gonna go tell everyone all the stuff I learned.” She waved at him. “Bye!”

“Wait, no!” he started, but she was already out of earshot. “…And she’s gone. They’re going to _kill_ me.”


End file.
